


Kumadori

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [21]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ruby brushing Weiss' hair, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby’s only been brushing Weiss’ hair for three days now. Weiss wasn’t really sure why she allowed her to - she could brush her own hair, after all. It wasn’t difficult. So she still questioned herself now with why she let Ruby pull it out into its natural, free-flowing form, and why she allowed Ruby to melt her pride like this. No matter how much she wanted to hold on to it it would still slip through her fingers and into Ruby’s.</p><p>Like her hair was slipping through the thistles so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kumadori

“Ruby, are you certain you’re alright with doing this?”

Weiss hated to interrupt the tune that her love was so cheerfully humming behind her, but the thought had rudely persisted through her attempts to banish it. It had been nagging at her heart ever since Ruby had started doing this.

Still Ruby continued to brush however, effortlessly weaving the brush through Weiss’ spotless snowdrifts. Tangles disintegrated before her slow and skillful motions with ease. Those continued motions seemed to answer Weiss’ question well enough.

She replied anyway. “Of course I am Weiss! You know I’m here to help in whatever way I can.”

“I don’t need assistance with brushing my own hair, you know,” she said with a downward glance to her lap.

“Yeah, but you said it yourself Weiss. You said you always want to look your best for me, so, I can help with that! Besides, this is kind of fun... I’m not really good at anything anyway, so at least I can be good at this.”

“Ruby..."

“I know Weiss, ‘You’re great at everything you do Ruby!’ Well, you are too y’know.”

Weiss sighed to signal her surrender. Very gradually Ruby had been instilling a new confidence in her whether it was about her appearance or abilities or her personality. Quarreling over it was futile, and Weiss had never really enjoyed disagreeing with her in the first place.

“Thank you Ruby. Really.”

Really. It meant more than she could have known.

Their conversation quietly withered down, muffled by the lonely sound of the brush thistles washing through hair. It was just one of those quiet mornings, where a second blurs into a minute and one sound blends into a rhythm on its own. As if they were the only ones awake in a world that was still asleep. Blake and Yang still were, bundled in each other’s arms under a heavy blanket.

In the mirror, Ruby’s smiling. Her own hair’s a wild morning mess. Crimson curls stuck out in all directions, obscuring a part of her face.

Even before her own pristine beauty, Weiss still found Ruby and that little smile of hers to be just the cutest thing. That way the left side of her lip curls a bit more when she does smile, and how she looks to and fro in fits of confidence and hesitation when Weiss would point it out… All those things that made Weiss think and stare like this.

Ruby’s smiling, and her lips are curling. She’s watching Weiss watch her through the mirror.

She giggled as Weiss’ eyes darted away to the floor, murmuring for her to keep brushing.

“Heh, sorry, but you’re too pretty not to stare Weiss. I just can’t help it sometimes.”

Weiss didn’t respond for a moment while she tried reeling in the red creeping through her cheeks.

“The same is true for you. You’re also very pretty Ruby.”

“Psh, now don’t say that. You’re Weiss! My Super Schnee best friend, who is secretly my girlfriend,” she added with a giddy undertone, “and there isn’t anyone prettier than you! I would know.”

“I suppose you would, of all people,” Weiss warmly admitted.

Ruby lifts the brush through again.

“That’s why we’re partners, right? We’ve got the whole ‘invisible hand’ thingy going on, where fate, or, destiny... or whatever keeps setting us up until we accept each other and all.”

Ruby’s hand weaves a wave of snow through the forest of thistles.

All Weiss is thinking is how she would reach for her hand right now if they weren’t busy brushing. That really was the only downside to this.

“Well, then I suppose I owe this invisible hand my thanks don’t I?”

Ruby slowly lowers the brush. Every knot eradicated and every tangle banished.

“Oh, I don’t really think he’ll mind. Instead, um, you should thank me! For brushing your hair!”

Weiss ran her hands through, fingers flying through silvery silk, pleased with Ruby’s work as always. She turned to face her wearing a skeptical stare.

Ruby’s own cheeks had lit up, her eyes fluttering to the floor, hands clasped tightly around her back.

“Oh? And how would you like to be thanked Ruby?”

She nervously chuckled, “I mean, you could kiss me... You’re really good at that too Weiss.”

And suddenly Ruby was being kissed. Cool, keen lips met and parted, sending a shivery thrill through her skin when they touched. She felt lean fingers finding and crawling into her own while she returned another kiss, and another, embarrassed to feel her own lips smiling while Weiss so sweetly assailed them.

And suddenly Ruby was wandering forward, waiting for another clash. Weiss was smiling at her, a sly but sincere smirk that only caused Ruby to grin like a loon. Weiss was just too pretty not too.

“You know Ruby, you’re very good at kissing too.”

“I-I am? Really?”

“Of course.” Weiss fetched Ruby’s hand from behind her back again to offer it a reassuring squeeze. “I would know.”

Ruby stands silent, smiling and staring and inwardly her heart is steaming.

“I guess you would, wouldn’t you?”

Weiss stands up and shuffles close, an arm falling Ruby’s waist.

“I would. But it never hurts to be sure.”

Ruby grins, feeling fire jumping to her cheeks while her heart is jumping for joy. Weiss slid in and kissed her once again, pulling her a step closer.

And now Ruby’s stood completely frozen. Weiss’ eyes bore so coldly into her, but so with so much care it warms her heart to the point that she thinks she’s melting.

“I can still confirm that you still kiss very well Ruby.”

Weiss simpers and strikes her with another smile, adoring the way Ruby wilts before her. The way her lips curl at one edge more than the other, she blushes, fingers fold tighter around her own, and her eyes... that thick renegade curl is ducking down over her eye.

Weiss spins Ruby down into the chair.

“I know I already repaid you, but, let me brush your hair for once Ruby. If you don’t mind of course.”

“Oh, uh, okay Weiss. Thanks?”

“Thank _you_ Ruby.”

Weiss watched her through the mirror while she took up the brush and Ruby’s shorter crimson blades. The same color of her cheeks as she watched Weiss watching her through the mirror.

Weiss quickly took her warming cheeks and tilted Ruby’s head up to face her, to be face-to-face with a pair of familiar lips.

That curl sure was persistent. Weiss returned Ruby to her original position and began brushing, doling out justice to every single strand that would dare to obstruct such a beautiful sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried a different style with this one, that I wasn’t too sure about at first. But it seems to have worked fine. Opinions, if you noticed a big difference? I’m a little mixed up on when to try using it in the place of my normal style but I’ll work on it.
> 
> Uh... I have a sort-of-not-really White Rose thing I’m figuring out. A lot of it is finished, I’m just not entirely sure on how serious I need to make it. I need to clean it up. It’s more Weiss-angst-missing-Ruby-because-Volume 3. Also there’s a Bumbleby thing I’m trying to find an ending to. As for me, I suppose I’ve gotten a little better on the motivation thing. Another big part of that is that the school year is ending soon and it’s going to be strange for my first few weeks out. Tests (and life) are approaching!
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> EDIT: 1111 words! Victory!


End file.
